resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ellis Island (level)
Ellis Island is the fourth chapter in Resistance: Burning Skies. Synopsis Tom Riley and Ellie Martinez infiltrate the SRPA base on Ellis Island. Intel Locations *'Shipping Manifest: '''Once outside, turn right and enter the small building. The intel should be in the right corner next to a SRPA crate. *'Equipment Requisition: After being seperated with Ellie, you will eventually come across a button that opens a door in the floor. Instead, turn around and go to the back-right corner of the room. The intel should be on the table. *Classified: After reuniting with Ellie, you will make your way through several labs. You will eventually enter a round room. Walk around the room counter-clockwise until you are blocked by some boxes. The intel will be on the ground. *Cost Overruns: After killing the infected laborant, make your way into the offices. The intel will be on the ground behind a desk in the second room. *Evacuation Procedures: '''After you escape the facility, you will come across an air shaft. The intel is on the ground right next to it. Gray Tech Locations *Inside a big hangar with a lot of boxes with the SRPA logo, there are also two tanks in the middle. Go through the passage in between the tanks and take a left afterwards. There will be a case on the ground with the Grey Tech, it's before you go through a door to get back outside. *When you enter the labs, go to the back right corner. The Grey Tech is inside a case on the ground. It’s next to the stairs that you take to go to the lower level. *After being reunited with Ellie you'll go through some more labs and Ellie will also say something about Project Abraham and Nathan Hale. After this you’ll go down some stairs and you’re in a room where you should go left to progress. But instead of going left, go straight ahead and up the stairs at the end of the room. At the top of the stairs will be the piece of Grey Tech, next to a dead chimera. *After killing the executioner you’ll enter a room with the entrance to the vault. Go left down the stairs towards the entrance of the vault. Look underneath the platform to the left of the stairs (when going down), the Grey Tech is on the ground between some boxes. Grab it before you enter the air shaft! *After you exit the vault and killed the enemies, look to the left in the corner closest to the vault. The Grey Tech is on the ground. *After you found and watched the film of Gorrell you'll have to escape the facility. At a certain point you'll be running through a tunnel and you'll have to crouch to get through a hole in the wall. When you're through the wall you'll see an empty case that contains Grey Tech on your right side. Go up the ladder to your right and turn left, the Grey Tech is on the ground. *When reunited with Ellie you'll fight a lot of enemies while waiting until an elevator arrives. You'll take the elevator together. As soon as it opens, run forward and save the soldier. The Chimera you killed will drop a piece of Grey Tech. If you don't save the soldier, the piece of Grey Tech won't be there. Transcript See Ellis Island (level)/Transcript Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Levels Category:Levels